Twisted
by Neon765
Summary: When Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi and Izzy go on a trip horriable things start to happen. Who survives and whos not walkin out in one piece? read to find out more. BTW i did this for my english c/w but it was entirely based upon these charcters.
1. Mimi

Okay so this of really off target compared to the digidestind point of view it isn't based on Digimon but it's a story I wrote for my English coursework and I based my characters on five of the Digidestinds. Hope you enjoy.

Diclaimer: me no own Digimon!!! Ciao

* * *

All five sets of eyes watched the minibus drive away as the last glimpses of daylight bounced off it, the sky was an arrange of crimson, navy, gold and navy "wow" sighed Sora "It's beautiful".

"Girls" exclaimed Matt as he stared of into the distance with a dreamy look.

"Hey! I take offence to that just because you're the residential cool guy" she stated sardonically, the rest of the deranged group just laughed.

"So are we gonna go into the cabin or what?" asked Tai he's not the patient type, he sighed his friends were being ignorant so he told his chocolate eyes off the sunset and started the tedious trek up the hill towards the momenstrous log cabin.

He carelessly shoved his enormous brown ruffled locks out of his face as the wind blew it around, as long as it stayed out of his face he didn't care if it got any messier.

"Hmph!" he chuckled to himself " brushes and combs have been in there and never come out." An energetic giggle came from behind him so he spun round to see an auburn haired girl with eyes like intense fire staring back at him.

"So that's why your hairs so large" Sora teased. Tai faked a pained expression,

"So what! My best friend since we've been five is using her dark humour on me! That's what twelve years." Sora gasped feigning hurt " twelve years I've had to put up with … with..." he couldn't contain his laughter as Sora's one hundred watt smile brightened up the dimming sky. The laughter concluded as there three remaining friends stalked them like prey trying to see what all the laughter was about.

Mimi, Izzy and Matt crouched there contemplating on whether or not to jump out on there two friends. "Oh, look Sor paparazzi, pose for the camera's" Tai joked whilst flexing his muscles, "Hey if anybody is going to be a celebrity it's gong to be me" Mimi stated proudly.

"Oh yeah, you and your harmonious singing. I'd pay to watch you fall flat on your face." Izzy scoffed (a/n unusual eh???) Mimi stomped her foot graciously careful not to ruin her shoes and let out a little whine.

"I would say 'girls' but Sora would pulverise me into oblivion." Matt said whilst quickly glancing at Sora. All five laughed unaware that they were being watched by an unseen creature as they picked up their luggage and continued there way up the weed covered path towards the shadowed log cabin as the sun slowly disappeared behind it.

After a increasingly boring five minutes up the hill full of constant girlish whining from Mimi followed by snide remarks from Matt, the sleep deprived group finally made it to the rotten, solid oak doors. Suddenly the sides of the doors collapsed all that was left was a wooden beam straight down the middle of the door frame and in the centre was a gleaming brass knocker, "What – the – he..." started Tai but not given the chance to finish as he was rudely interrupted.

"Language! Taichi," Sora scolded "Just because your a fully fledged Christian doesn't mean we are!" scoffed Matt.

"Idontevengotochurch!" raged Sora the fire in her eyes burning intensly,

"Okay, what?" questioned Matt curiosity getting the better of the shaggy blonde haired male. Sora squared up to him about a head below and stared fiercely into his cerulean eyes, she opened her mouth to speak when a high pitched scream filled the air.

"Mimi!" the four hollered as they saw the last ounce of honey hair disappear into the darkness of the newly crumbled door,"Wha – she... she wa just – like a vacuum, just sucked her right in." Choked Izzy his charcoal eyes eyes as wide as dinner plates and his mouth still agape.

A soft rumble. Louder. Louder. Shwoop all four were sucked right into the eerie darkness, as fast as bullets they didn't even get a chance to scream as they soon landed on something soft.

"Eugh I feel like i've been turned inside out." groaned Tai,

"Well aint that how you always look? Anyway" retorted Sora "Ha ha – very fu..."

"MIMI!" Izzy screamed in his low husky voice. "Ohmygodohmygod!" ramble Matt this was the first time he'd ever freaked out, Tai and Sora ran over and stopped dead in their tracks.

There laid their best friend drenched in blood with five spikes straight through her torso, her honey eyes still open frozen in a mix of shock and fear, "Is... is sh... she..." stuttered Sora. "Dead! Yeah" Izzy replied in a small voice he then used his thumb and index finger to lower her eyelids.

"Right lets go we've been sat here crying silently for at least ten minutes" stated Tai fiercely "WHAT! We cant just leave her here – all alone" Matt fumed,

!Matt's right for once – she hated to be alone and in this silence..." Izzy added shaking his magenta hair out of his face ad he slowly lumbered to his feet. "Guys look Mimi was practically a sister to all..." started Tai.

"She was my sister." Izzy said icily (a/n bet ya dint see that comin) "Yeah and as soon as we get out of here we'll call the F. B. I, C.I.A everyone but I don't wan anyone else to get hurt." finished Tai.

Sora who had just sat there stareing into the darkness spoke softly "Sorry Meems, but like Tai said we've got to get everyone out safe – whos left anyway, we'll come back for you when we find a way out. I promise!" She finished quietly and made her way into the darkness. The three guys followed Sora with soft gazes, each looked at each other, then said a simple goodbye to Mimi and followed Sora into the darkness.

"Now which way?" asked Matt sadness significant in his voice "Oh fearless leader."

Tai huffed as he decided which path to take. Left. Right. "Oh, I don't care but i'm going this waaaaaaaaaa..." screamed Izzy as he fell through the floor, the tunnel was then filled with a mixture of gasps, shrieks of "OH NO!" an unreapetable words.


	2. Izzy

Hey I know this is a quick update, and that NO BODY reviewed my last chapter. I wish you would this time!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own!! Ciao

* * *

The three rushed towards the place they had last seen there midnight eyed friend "Guys! Quick its closing" came stated rather hastily as he stepped out over the hole and dropped into the sheer black darkness.

"Matt you go first – please" Sora said hastily to Matt, who gave a discreet nod and jumped down the hole followed by a hysterical Sora. They both landed with a thump' on the floor followed by two grunts and a muffled "Get off me!" by Tai, who seemed to have found the bottom of the human sandwich. Sora slid off the boys which was followed by a resounding crack, a cry of pain and another loud thump! as Sora crashed to the floor very ungracefully.

The two guys scrambled up off the floor swiftly to go to their friends aid, "Oh my god! Sor are you okay?" questioned Tai, Sora let out a little whimper, bit her lip and nodded her head.

"I'm no doctor in training like Joe, but I would definitely say that was broken" stated Matt. "Speaking of another friend whe – CRAP! IZZY" Tai hollered as he and Matt disregarded Sora and raced towards their best friend who was dangling ten meters away by a tight noose around his newly purple neck.

"Tai you've got a pocket knife. Get it out and jump on my back, so you can cut him down." Matt ordered, even though Tai was there leader this was not the right situation to argue so he obeyed, by launching himself onto Matt's back like he was on fire. Matt stumbled but regained his footing swiftly. "Woah dude, your not exactly light." Matt complained but got an answer of silence. Tai hacked at the rope containing his friend like a man on steroids, but knew they were to late because Izzy's usually full of life charcoal eyes were glazed over and grey, plus his body showed no signs of life.

From where she was seated on the floor Sora could see the determination etched onto both males' faces, but could also see what confirmed her fears Izzy was gone just like Mimi her best friend since summer camp when they were ten and eleven, plus due to her broken ankle all she could do was sit there in bereavement as her two remaining best friends tried ferociously to revive Izzy who laid lifelessly on the floor. Finally she couldn't take it any more "STOP!" she screamed tears streaming down her face, Matt and Tai turned to to her, there faces softening and tears silently sliding down their cheeks.

"Please - he's gone just like Mimi," Sora hesitated "so can we get the hell out of here whilst we still can?" Sora questioned, fear evident in her intense amber eyes, followed by a wave of pain as she tried to stand on her broken leg and failing. After letting Sora's words sink in the two guys simultaneously looked at their lifeless friend, then turning to watch Sora constantly fall to the floor. Shortly followed by a cry of pain, the two guys quietly strolled towards her again there faces showing no emotion, until they reached Sora and saw her pained expression as she tried to stand yet again.

"Woah, Sora it's okay, calm down we'll help you." said Tai soothingly as he looked at Sora then to Matt. Both guys expressions softened as they both helped Sora to stand, she lent on them using them as support and spoke softly tears still leaking out of her puffy amber eyes. "Izzy, I love you as much as your own sister an... and like I said to Mimi we'll come back and get you when we find a way out." she finished her voice barely above a whisper.

"Bye dude" Matt whispered hoarsely, "Yeah you would of made a exquisite soft ware designer" Tai added, and with that they walked whilst Sora limped into the darkness once more.

"Guys come on we've been walking around for at least an hour!" complained Sora, "Sorry Sor but we've gotta get out of here – anyway me and Matt have been carrying you for the most of it" remarked Tai,

"AND! I play tennis am not a one legged marathon walker." replied Sora, sarcasm evident in her voice, as she let go of both the boy's who just pulled their arms back to their sides and watched her hobble towards a rock in the open room they had just walked into.

"Hey Tai do you really think we should let her be by herself after everything that's going on?" questioned Matt still watching Sora as she reached the rock, both guys looked at each other with wide eyes and ran as fast as Osprey. However before they could reach her a wave of water swept under them both. "NO! Not again"screamed Matt trying to stay above water...

Read it! Review it! =D

Yeah this seems a hell of a lot longer when you have to write it up for your written piece of coursework. :S

So I hate the fact that this was so long when it was hand written but it's soooo short no that its typed. =( UBER GUTTED!!!!

please review. Coz' it aint finished.

p.s I got a B for this do you think it was the right mark???? coz honestly I dunno =)


	3. Sora and are we safe?

Hmmmmmmm!!! is this update early or late????

ah well I dunno.

* * *

They were both struggling to stay above water,

"So...Sor...S (splutter) Sora!" Tai hollered as best he could through the rising of the water, "AA...Spft...HH" both boys squeaked as there skulls collided with the solid granite roof tops which was now... well, right above their heads.

"Hey Tai I think it's starting to sink said Matt exasperated.

"Great keep an eye out for Sora, the waters been up for at least fifteen minutes I- god I daren't think about it." replied Tai worry evident in his voice,

"Don't worry it's Sora were talking about here" blurted out Matt fear and worry overcoming him as he swiftly shook his golden locks out of his sapphire eyes, but because of his fatigueness and aching limbs it whipped and stung him a lot more than he had expected. Seeing Matt's face scrunch up like that Tai decided to use a pruned hand to wipe his now drenched mass of hair out of his face, spluttering, chocking and swallowing murky water as he did but at least he didn't hurt himself. Tai was brought our of his state of thinking by shouts and hollers on Matt's part who was now swimming away from him. From his position behind Matt, Tai could just see glances of a fiery red colour.

"SORA!"

Tai screamed his lungs burning as he tried and succeeded in catching up with Matt, it was then that they both realised they could now touch the floor but also Sora's fiery hair was surrounded by a crimson colour...

Blood

For the first time in their life the two males were speechless a the sight of their best friend. Sister. Love. Yeah, two of their best friends had died but Tai and Sora had been best friends for twelve years then three years later Matt had come along, and since then the three had been inseparable even though they had different hobbies they always found away to be together, them three and always Mimi and Izzy. Tai and Matt both realised that they were now completely on dry ground and without saying a word in unison they both went to Sora's body and turned it over.

"Oh my god! She must have banged her head too hard on the roof." Matt whispered only audible to Tai even though they were the only two in the dimly lit cavern.

The two sat silently in bereavement remembering the once full of life Sora, who didn't care what people thought about her unless they were one of her four best friends or her mum.

"Sora I've known for the whole of my life that I can remember, your more than just my best friend your my sister, in fact I love you more than my own sister who I would gladly die for..." Tai continued as he broke down with tears evidently steaming down his face, he sole a glance at Matt who was in the same position as he was with tears plastering his tattered hair to his worn out face.

"and right now Sor" Tai delicately as not to disturb her placed her hand in his "I would swap positions with you if I could... Sor I love you" Tai finished whilst breaking down into silent sobs that racked his body making him shake convulsively.

"Sora" Matt croaked "I agree with every thing Tai said I would gladly and freely swap places with you if I could because well... you taught me how to feel when we were eight and no one wanted to play with the emotionless, lonely child whose parents didn't love him otherwise why would they get a divorce and separate me and my little brother. Who even though he's fourteen still thinks of you as a second mum." Matt paused to join in and chuckle along with Tai

"But seriously you taught me how to have emotions again and for that Sora, I love you" Matt concluded with a hint of a smile on his face.

But by the end of both speeches neither boys were crying as they reminisced about the past. Simultaneously they both stood up. Turned around. Took one step and whispered "Good bye Sora."

The boys continued to wards the exit in silence until Matt broke it

"So how do we know this is the right way?"questioned Matt,

"Well to be honest I thought I would follow the light green bit and thought it could be our way out!" answered Tai sardonically, before Matt could reply a eerie voice filled the cavern,

'never trespass again.'

Matt and Tai looked on in disgust their normally chocolate or cerulean eyes, now red and puffy as wide as dinner plates as a grotesque creature that belonged in a horror movie appeared before them. It's eyes came out of stalks on top of his head, which seemed to lead to his shoulders which led to his torso and two arms, but freakishly of all he had three legs plus his body was covered in puss oozing spikes.

'hideous aren't I!' he bellowed

The two boys too stunned to move just starred wide eyed and mouths agape,

'yes I did this to your friends you'll think twice about coming her again wont you'

and with that he disappeared.

"Holy sh..." started Tai after he had come out of his trance,

"Forget the cursing just flaming run" Matt stated as he took of with Tai hot on his heels, they raced through the exit the sunlight boreing down on them, forcing them to blink a couple of hundred times before their eyesight was repaired.

"MUD! DUST! GRASS! I never thought i'd be so happy to see it again" exclaimed Tai who got down on his knees and started kissing the floor.

"Aaww man get up!" Matt ordered embarrassed even though there was no one around.

"Tai! Matt! Guys!"

They both turned around to see the three people they never dreamt they'd see again alive, if they smiled any more their faces would crack, but they didn't care they ran towards their friends and they all enveloped each other with a group hug, but had Sora really had broken her leg so was on Izzy's back to make it quicker. From where they were looking Izzy had a purple bruise around his neck and Mimi had a visible bruise as well as four blood stains seeping through her top, stopped with some spare clothing wrapped around her torso.

They all departed from the hug smiles etched on every ones faces as Sora leaned on Mimi's shoulder who hastily but gracefully moved her hair so it didn't get ruined more than it a;ready was, "Glad to see you've sorted every ones injuries out Izzy"Matt beamed. Sora's leg had a wooden splint on along with strips of t-shirt to keep it on, and a long sleeve tied around the crown of her head to make the bleeding subside, "Izzy's smile beamed brighter as he spoke,

"Yeah, she kept still long enough eventually, and my bloody neck is killing me. Mimi's was the hardest to fix because... well shes... a girl and my sister... so we had to struggle till Sora appeared!" and with that burst out laughing, shortly follower by the rest of his friends.

"So are we gonna grab our stuff, leave and dictate to each other about our most extreme adventure yet?" questioned Tai as he made hi way to the newly made door and picked up his and Sora's luggage, he was followed by Mimi who walked gracefully and elegantly picked up her stuff and waited at the top of the hill with Tai, whilst Matt and Izzy helped along a hobbling Sora. But soon they were all walking down the hill listening intensely to each others account of the adventure, looking back every so often to see if they could see the foul creature that would give them nightmares for the next few days, weeks, months or years due to so much death and eerieness.

* * *

So tell me what you think that's the end off it man that a bugger to type, but I honestly thought it would be longer it flaming is in my book holey hell I think I had hand ache for a week!!!

:) rate and review please ¬_¬ nah actually dont bother no one seems to be any way :(

NO WAIT PLEASE DO REVIEW!!!

I IS MUCHLY SORRY REVIEW REVIEW please IT WOULD MAKE SHANNON UBER HAPPY :D


End file.
